


Día 10 - Descanso

by butchsakura



Series: 30 días de Géminis [10]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: A little bit of agnst, Aioros es demasiado gay al igual que yo, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, kinda lol
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butchsakura/pseuds/butchsakura
Summary: Al final de un largo día de entrenamiento, Saga y Aioros comparten un momento a solas en las gradas del coliseo.
Relationships: Gemini Saga/Sagittarius Aiolos
Series: 30 días de Géminis [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725847
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Día 10 - Descanso

Su coleta se está deshaciendo y le hace falta un baño. Aún así está demasiado agotado como para hacer algo al respecto, así que solo se desploma sobre las gradas del coliseo, exhausto después de un largo día de lidiar con sus aprendices hiperactivos. Hace una mueca al sentir la camisa sudada adherirse aún más a su espalda y cierra los ojos tratando de recuperar el aliento. 

Puede escuchar los inicios de una riña en la voz de Milo e intenta reunir fuerzas para levantarse y detenerla antes de que estalle, pero alguien se le adelanta.

—¡Vamos, chicos, ya fue suficiente! Aioria, no pongas esa cara. Vayan a los baños y los alcanzaré en un momento. 

Los niños farfullan un poco más antes de obedecer, partiendo del coliseo arrastrando los pies. Al sentirlos marcharse, Saga suspira aliviado de no haber tenido que intervenir. Abre los ojos con pesadez cuando una sombra se cierne sobre él. Aioros le regala una sonrisa cálida, sentándose junto a él. Saga le devuelve el gesto sutilmente, disfrutando de los dedos que se cuelan suavemente entre las hebras de su cabello y lentamente masajean su cráneo. 

—Tu cola se está deshaciendo. 

—Hm. Ya cumplió su función, no le pidas más tiempo de vida. 

Saga levanta ligeramente la cabeza, permitiéndole a Aioros retirar la liga, deslizando sus dedos por el cabello liberado y dejándolo desparramarse a su alrededor. Aioros deposita un beso sudoroso sobre su frente y se arrecuesta a su lado. Saga se alza sobre su brazo izquierdo, revirtiendo sus posiciones anteriores, siendo ahora él quien mira enternecido desde arriba al otro, usando su melena como cortina frente al mundo cuando se acerca a posar un beso casto sobre sus labios. 

El contacto dura apenas unos segundos, ambos demasiado exhaustos para hacer mucho más. Aioros acaricia su espalda y Saga se acomoda sobre su pecho desnudo. Había comenzado el día con camisa, pero ésta había desaparecido misteriosamente en algún momento después del almuerzo. Aioros ha desarrollo en los últimos años un empeño en pasear por el Santuario con el torso descubierto que a Saga le fascina y le mortifica en igual medida. Le fascina porque no puede apartar los ojos de esa piel tostada y le mortifica porque significa una distracción, pero en este momento se le hace conveniente, pues le facilita el dulce contacto de piel con piel y sincronizar su respiración con los latidos de su corazón. 

De a poco se va liberando la tensión en sus músculos, sus respiraciones agitadas se estabilizan y el ritmo de sus corazones comienza a desacelerar. Aioros lo abraza por la cintura para pegarlo aún más a su cuerpo, hundiendo el rostro en la cabellera azul, aspirando su aroma, y Saga suspira contento, sintiendo como su cuerpo entra en estado de reposo. 

Ha sido un día largo. Cada día que pasa los futuros caballeros dorados bajo su tutela se vuelven más grandes y fuertes, más difíciles de controlar. Las responsabilidades sobre sus hombros se hacen más pesadas cada día, y Aioros comienza a preocuparse por el bienestar de Saga, quien actúa como si el peso del mundo pendiera sobre su cuello como una guillotina. 

Desde niños Saga siempre ha sido propenso a preocuparse por los más pequeños detalles y autoflagelarse por el más mínimo de los errores, autoimponiendose deberes y tareas que no le corresponden, incapaz de darse tregua a si mismo incluso cuando la situación se escapa de su rango de acción, castigarse por cosas que no puede controlar.

Aioros siempre ha ocupado el rol de amortiguador, ahí para darle confort incluso cuando no sabe que lo necesita, para dividir con él los deberes, para compartir con él el dulce néctar de la victoria y el amargo sabor de las derrotas, para recibir los regaños y las felicitaciones, para recordarle que no puede responsabilizarse por todo, que es tan humano como los demás, que merece existir fuera de los confines del deber al Santuario, que merece descansar, jugar y reír, disfrutar de su juventud como lo hacen tantos otros.

Su relación es un trabajo en progreso, las primeras partes de un mosaico que aún está por terminar. Saga tiene sus altos y bajos, a veces comienza a abrirse y a dejarse ir un poco, comienza a dar los primeros indicios de querer permitirse compartir sus cargas, de ver el mundo de otra forma. Entonces a la semana siguiente vuelve a su estado de antes y Aioros siente como se desploma el castillo de naipes. Pero no desiste, lo siguiente intentando de igual manera. Por que si hay algo que Aioros sabe, es que puede proteger a Saga de las bromas de los chicos y de pescar un resfriado después de un día en el lago, de los castigos y de los regaños, de las espectativas del Santuario y del Patriarca, de Hades y de Poseidón, de todo el Olimpo si es necesario, pero no puede protegerlo de sí mismo. No, la única persona que puede proteger a Saga de los designios de su mente es Saga, nadie más. 

Y a pesar de saber todo esto, mejor de lo que nunca nadie lo hará, Aioros se rehúsa a darse por vencido. Si no puede proteger a Saga de si mismo al menos puede apoyarlo y asegurarse de que tenga las herramientas necesarias para defenderse, estar ahí para él sin importar qué, darle momentos de tranquilidad como éste, descansando juntos en las gradas del coliseo, donde nada más importa, solo el calor de su compañía y los latidos de sus corazones sincronizados. 

**Author's Note:**

> Son las 4 de la mañana seguramente nada de esto es coherente juro que en una hora más decente cuando mi cerebro este funcionando vendré a editar esto dkfnkskf
> 
> Update: pues resulta que no hay errores ortográficos ni nada, un aplauso a mi yo de las tres de la mañana que fue poseída por Aioros y logró escribir algo con sentido


End file.
